


Are We Dating?

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Oliver and Connor are college roommates who basically do everything together. Not just friend stuff, but suspiciously romantic stuff, like expensive dinners and late night walks under the stars.And Oliver is very confused.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Are We Dating?

Oliver and Connor are college roommates who basically do everything together. Not just friend stuff, but suspiciously romantic stuff, like expensive dinners and late night walks under the stars. Their hugs definitely last more than is probably necessary. Three seconds turns to ten then twenty. Sometimes they hold hands in the cafeteria. Sometimes Connor’s friends say, “Oh, you’re Connor’s boyfriend.” But Connor’s never said it.

And Oliver is very confused. He doesn’t want to presume. Connor is _gorgeous_ , all dark-eyed smoldering well-dressed sexiness. He could have anyone on campus - hell, in the _world_.

By comparison, Oliver is lanky and fumbling, with coke-bottle glasses and a stiff neck from staring at the computer all day. He isn’t smooth like Connor. His smirk wouldn’t start wars. He’s just an average guy with average attributes.

Another few weeks of hand holding, and one very public cheek kiss in line for the movies, Oliver finally has to ask. He waits until they get back to their dorm room, then turns on Connor. 

“Are we… dating?”

Connor turns away from his dresser, mustache pajama pants in hand, and looks at Oliver like he has grown a second head. 

Oliver’s heart seizes up. He never should have asked. He could have lived in blissful ignorance forever. Of course the answer is no.

Connor holds his hands out like the answer is obvious. Maybe it was.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver starts, but Connor cuts him off abruptly with, “Of course we’re dating.”

Oliver closes him mouth. Opens it. Closes. Once more. “Oh,” he settles on, finally.

Connor laughs. “How are you so…”

“Embarrassing?” Oliver supplies.

Gently, Connor shakes his head. He crosses the room to Oliver and kisses his cheek. Oliver leans into his warmth.

“Adorable and hot at the same time.” Connor laughs. “I guess we never talked about it. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Oliver nods - _excessively_.

Connor’s smile softens. “That’s that, then.”

“We’re dating,” Oliver says. Connor stares at him, eyes dark but kind, hand still curled around a ridiculous pair of pajamas with mustaches on them that Oliver bought him for Christmas as a joke. Connor wore them all the time.

Oliver frowns, just a little. There’s just one other thing. “Then why have you never kissed me like you mean it?”

Connor’s smile takes a dangerous edge. His eyes darken. “I thought you wanted to go slow.”

“I do, just…”

Connor lifts one brow, so Oliver pulls him in and kisses him - _hard_ \- on the mouth. Connor melts against him instantly.

“Holy fuck,” Connor whispers when they part.

“Yeah,” Oliver agrees, and kisses him again.


End file.
